


The Best Wedding

by Talliya



Series: Fix-it Verse [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 01XR - Freeform, 1xR - Freeform, Bachelor Party, Bachelorette Party, Drinking, Fix-it Verse, Multi, Prompt Fic, Wedding, side of 2X3 pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Heero and Relena are getting married, but they made Duo Best Man and Hilde Maid of Honor... they're going to have the BEST Wedding!





	The Best Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/gifts).



> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> 3.) “I didn’t ask for a naked guy in a cake.” Heero. It doesn't even need a pairing write whatever you want I just need Heero to deliver this line. (Kangofu-cb)

They were only seventeen, but that was the set legal age in Sanc, when they decided to get married. They’d been dating officially since just shortly after the Mariemaia Incident, as ESUN called it, but had been seeing each other since the end of the Eve Wars the year before.

It wasn’t really a surprise to Duo or Trowa that the two of them actually got together. With all of their threats to each other, Heero saying he’d kill her, and Relena yelling for him to kill her, they didn’t understand why WuFei and Quatre were so shocked by the news when the invitations went out. It was obvious when no one died that it was their way of telling each other that they cared.

It was also no surprise when Heero asked Duo to be his best man, Hilde had the honor of being maid of honor for Relena. So of course they set to work immediately on the bachelor and bachelorette parties... together. Trowa had been rather amused by that and even more amused by how terrified that made both Relena and Heero. He had to reassure the couple multiple times that Hilde and Duo were working on their parties as individual parties, but bouncing ideas off of each other while making sure none of the places or activities they wanted to do would overlap.

When he was informed of the day of the bachelor party he had to fight off Heero with a stick... well a baton really, but same difference. The man of the hour wasn’t told when his own party was going to be, a plot twist that Duo and Hilde had worked out was that Relena and Heero were going to be abducted from whatever they were doing at the time to head for their respective parties. Also both parties were starting at the same time.

Heero had overheard Duo telling him some things about the bachelor party while he was walking down the hall - thankfully missing the ‘when and where’ - when Duo had banged open the door to their shared office at Preventers. And when Trowa had gone to the gym with Heero for their weekly sparring session Heero had proceeded to hound him about it. But Trowa had promised Duo that he wouldn’t breathe a word, so he stoically kept his silence until Heero very nearly _literally_ exploded. By then he had the man pinned to the ground and felt safe enough to no longer control his laughter, his baton safely out of Heero’s reach.

“Exactly what the hell is so funny Barton?” Heero’s muffled-by-the-mat voice growled up at him.

“You.” Trowa managed to sound like he wasn’t still chuckling, but he was sure Heero could feel the quiet vibrations of them as he was sitting on his back. Heero ‘harrumphed’ and Trowa continued, “Well, you did ask Duo of all people to be your best man. What exactly were you expecting? A night out at Hooters and to bed before ten PM?”

Heero’s body sagged to the floor as he let loose a sigh. Trowa stood up, releasing his hold and moving out of range. He glanced over at the clock on one wall as Heero grumbled, it seemed that their allotted time on the mats was over now. There were several people already waiting on them to clear out. Heero let out another sigh as he picked himself up and moved off of the mats. “No, but kind of? I mean I know he’s a pretty wild partier and all, but I also know that he’s a sensible person and wouldn’t put me into a situation I would be uncomfortable in.”

Trowa rose a brow at him as he picked up his baton, “So what exactly are you freaking out about?”

Heero glared over at him, “I don’t like not knowing what’s going on! I have to know. Everything, all the time. It’s my fatal flaw.”

Trowa couldn’t take it, he had to sit down he was laughing so hard. When he could finally breathe again Heero was smirking at him. Trowa shook his head and grabbed his things before heading towards the showers, “I think you spend entirely too much time with your soon-to-be wife and Une.”

Heero simply shrugged and headed for his locker. Just then Trowa saw a telltale braid from the corner of his eye and groaned. His eyes fell shut as he heard the sounds of a scuffle and Heero’s muted shout. A loud bang had his whole body turning in their direction to find Duo grimacing and cradling his left hand in his right. Heero was slumped to the floor.

“What the hell’d you do?” Trowa moved over to them swiftly, he bent down and ascertained that Heero was simply unconscious. As WuFei was standing just to Duo’s left he knew his unconscious state wasn’t why Duo’s hand hurt. He reached out for Duo’s hands, gently taking them and looking them over. One of his knuckles was busted open and the back of his hand was scraped rather badly. He looked up into violet eyes and repeated his question quite a bit quieter, “What the hell’d you do?”

Duo gave him a sheepish look, “We were trying to make sure he didn’t see us, but I didn’t get the bag over his head as quickly as I’d meant to.”

“Yeah, staring at a certain someone’s ass.” WuFei harrumphed beside them.

Duo glared over at him and Trowa’s stomach flip flopped until he felt nauseous. “Anyway, he managed to grab me and smacked my hand into his open locker. WuFei Spocked him before he could do more though.”

Trowa pushed his curiosity about whose ass Duo’d been looking at aside and chided him, “You couldn’t let us shower first?”

“Hell no, man. This party’s gonna be _dirty_.” Duo wiggled his eyebrows at him and Trowa sighed.

He shrugged, shook his head, and headed back to his locker, quickly getting dressed in his street clothes. He grabbed Heero a set of clothes to change into - as he was pretty sure the man would be pissed if he had to remain in his sticky shorts and tank top. “Alright then, kidnapping underway. How d’you plan to get him out of HQ without ...well, getting the cops called on you?”

It was WuFei who smirked at him, “That’s the real reason there’s a bag over his head.” He held up a body bag and all Trowa could do was gape. He stood by and watched as they muscled Heero into the bag, stuffing the clothes and his wallet and other things into the bag with him, with the exception of his Preventers’ ID. They would need to clock him out of the building after all or it would look like he was doing more overtime than normal and Une would be rather irritated.

It was awkward walking out of the locker room and down the hallways of Preventers HQ with WuFei and Duo who carried an obviously full body bag between them. All Duo had to do to get them through however, was wink at people. Evidently Heero had been correct to be suspicious of the man, if the entire building didn’t bat an eyelash at what they were doing. Trowa slide Heero’s card through the reader right after WuFei and Duo were out the door, then his own before stepping out into the late afternoon sunlight.

The other two agents stuffed Heero into the trunk of WuFei’s camry while Trowa looked on, simply shaking his head and trying not to laugh at the reaction Heero was sure to have if he woke up still smelly, trapped in a zippered bag, and obviously laid out in a car trunk. WuFei hopped into the driver’s seat and Duo held open a door for him with a flourish making Trowa blush slightly. He quickly got in, giving Duo a low ‘thank-you’ as he did so. Once Duo was in the car and they were all buckled WuFei pulled out of the parking lot and they headed to their first destination.

WuFei pulled into the parking garage of a high end strip club in the middle of downtown Stockholm, the place was called The Fiery Flamenco. The nuance wasn’t lost on Trowa. He helped them get a still unconscious Heero out of the trunk while WuFei moved his front seats as far forward as they would go. They moved Heero to the back seat and WuFei stuck a bouquet of some sharp smelling herbs under the man’s nose. Heero jerked up and lashed out, thankfully Duo and Trowa were safely outside of his strike zone by then.

“Geez, calm down man, it’s party time!” Duo was not being subtle. Though, in the case, that was probably a good thing.

WuFei tossed Heero his clothes from the bag, “Hurry up and change, so we can get this show on the road... or rather, in the club.”

It was interesting to watch Heero’s reaction to their words, the sounds of familiar voices, to watch the absolute rage that took over his face before Trowa started laughing. Suddenly that anger was directed at somebody new.

“You! You knew this was going to happen!” Heero pointed an accusing finger at Trowa, who was doubled over outside the car door laughing.

Once he could breathe a bit he leaned back against the car, Duo and WuFei having closed the doors and standing with their backs to the windows to offer their friend some privacy while he changed. “Well, I knew when your party was, and that you were to be nabbed from whatever you were doing at the time. I was hoping however, that we’d be showered and dressed and already on our way out of the building. That, is your fault.”

There was an indignant squawk from inside the car and the sounds of angrily removed and pulled on clothing. “I suppose that’s why you told me to bring clothes for after work that I wouldn’t mind getting messed up?”

“You would be correct.”

Duo looked over at Trowa with awe in his violet eyes, “I hadn’t even thought of that. He’d murder us if all he had to go clubbing in was his uniform or a suit.”

Trowa closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face, “Duo, your planning skills are excellent, but sometimes, you worry me.”

WuFei and Heero could be heard snorting before the door next to Duo and Trowa inched open. “Alright, I’m ready.”

They moved aside, Heero climbing out and slipping his wallet into his pocket. WuFei locked the car and they all headed into the club. Upon realizing that it was a strip club he’d just walked into Heero tried his best to walk back out. But three men, all equal to him in a fight by themselves, kept him from going anywhere but the table Duo had reserved.

They started out the night, after joining Quatre, Zechs, and the Maganacs at the table, with a huge argument over Heero’s usual drinking habits. He tended to only have one drink, period. Didn’t matter what said drink _was_ , he would only ever have one. But this was his Bachelor Party. Duo insisted that he had to have at least one drink at every venue they went to, of which there would be three in total. He hadn’t been planning on telling Heero that, but concessions had to be made for the night to go on. Heero had finally agreed and Duo had ordered them all a round of shots of some lime green glowing liquid.

Everyone downed one, only Duo and Quatre downed more than one, as it was vile. At least in Trowa’s opinion. After a while - the guys all getting up to dance at intervals, especially when the glow paint made an appearance - the lap dance Duo had arranged began. Trowa excused himself from the table, as that much female on display kind of made him nauseous. Duo found him and offered to dance with him on the crowded dance floor until the ‘make Heero totally embarrassed’ lap dance was over. Trowa appreciated it, for more reasons than he would ever let on.

Once things wound down there, Heero ordering himself a scotch on the rocks after the lap dance to ‘burn it from his brain’, they moved onto the next place. This was a karaoke club, were they spent several hours in a large booth catcalling each other over the songs they picked or the way they sang them. The round of drinks there was beer, paid for by Trowa.

The third club was a gentleman’s club called the Downed Ace, it catered not just to straight men, but ALL men. They came here actually at Trowa’s suggestion; one because it would be a great way to rile Heero up, and two... because he figured the rest of it would be Duo trying to throw embarrassingly unclothed women in Heero’s face. He would much rather see embarrassingly unclothed men. If they had to suffer for their friend, they might as well make him suffer too.

At the Downed Ace, Duo had a table reserved and a special cake had been made up for the occasion. The round of drinks was paid for by Quatre, the long island iced teas being passed out had everyone’s eyes widening... Quatre simply shrugged and told them they should go out with a bang. Heero glared daggers at the blonde, that simply misted off of him and his smug little smirk.

Most of the single guys went around the dance floor to find partners (women being allowed in this particular ‘Gentleman’s Club’ as well, as it was a place influential men came to look for a good time, and that meant potential dates). So, as the cake rolled in, there were only Duo, Heero, WuFei, and Trowa seated at the table. The cake was huge, as in you could probably hide a person in its three tiers. It was ornately decorated in white frosting with pale blue and yellow roses adorning it. The three main colors Relena and Heero had decided on for their wedding.

Heero stood up, blinking at it, glancing from the cake to Duo and back again, obviously calculating how they were all supposed to eat that much cake. Then some of the staff began a song the club did specifically for bachelor parties, which had Heero sitting back down and attempting to hide behind WuFei. As the song came to a close the top of the cake burst open and a very naked man shouted, “Congratulations on your impending marriage!”

Once they all got over the shock, only Duo sitting there dying of laughter. Heero simply turned and stared at him. Duo, getting himself under control shrugged his shoulders. “You asked for an exploding cake.”

“I didn’t ask for a naked guy in a cake.” It was deadpan, but barely a whisper.

Trowa threw back his head and laughed, “You, you could say it was the ‘icing on the cake’!”

Duo and WuFei groaned, Heero punched him in the face. And that ended their night, as they had to take the now unconscious Trowa home.


End file.
